Never Meant to Be
by ellabella13
Summary: It's just another twilight story. Edward sees a girl in the school yard who he is attracted to in more ways than one, and the second way is highly dangerous for both of them. What will he do when he falls inlove with her? please read : better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Never Meant To Be**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I suppose that this is just another Twilight story, it was really just getting somthing creative out of my system. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Please? pretty please? lol :) I'd just really love to hear from you. some constuctive criticism would be awsome. tell me if you think its worth continuing. i will make it different. with some twists. it wount be exactly the same as Twilight. _**

**_well... enjoy:_**

Bella's POV:

It had been yet another rough day at school for her. Yet again the girls had tormented her, both physically and mentally, they had called her names, mocked what she had said, and even put glue on her seat, which she had sat in. she just could not understand why she received such hostility. Too top it all of she had, had a fight over a science project with one of her best friends, the entire class had been on Jessica's side, she had run in tears to the girls toilets, when she had stopped crying, she emerged from the toilets, self consciously pulling her hair into her face so no one could see she had been crying. "Oh my goodness what's wrong?" cried Angela, a girl a year ahead of her, engulfing her into a hug. She quietly told Angela of all that had happened. "Oh don't worry Bella, it'll all be okay." Smiling softly Bella thanked Angela for her comfort, and wandered as slowly as possible back to the tormentors of her class and least favorite subject, science.

As soon as the final bell rung and she was dismissed, she ran from the class room, to the bike sheds. On her way, she passed him, face blushing hotly; she swung her hair into her face, head down and ran even faster. But her sandal caught a stick that someone had left lying casually in the middle of the concrete path. She tripped and fell to the ground, twisting he ankle and hitting her wrist. She scrambled quickly to her feet and stole a hidden glance to make sure he hadn't seen. He hadn't. 'Idiot!' she told herself, 'he doesn't even know you exist.' But she didn't know how wrong she was….

Edwards POV:

It had been a long day. Physics had taken a millennia to end. World one and two were shorter and less painful than double physics. He walked along the tattered green grass joking with his brothers; Jasper and Emmet, oblivious to the frantic exodus of students surrounding him. All scrambling from the evil clutches of the classroom. They were like wild crazed animals finally let out of a torture chamber. He caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of a girl. He knew her. He more than knew her, he secretly fancied her on a huge level. Her face was partially covered by tangles of chocolate brown hair. All he could see of her was the soft delicate skin of her cheek and her perfectly formed chin. Just like a porcelain doll he thought to himself. His eyes trailed down her petite body. She was definitely gorgeous. One of the most beautiful girls in the school, except for Rosalie of course, but Rose held no attraction for him whatsoever. She was with Emmet, and she was his sister. He could also tell the girl didn't know how truly extraordinary stunning she was, which seemed inconceivable to him. How could a girl so beautiful not realize how absolutely dazzling she was? She would be faced with beauty every morning when she looked in the mirror. What a lucky mirror, it gets to honor her beauty every single day. How stupid it is to be jealous of an inanimate object which is just doing its job. He thought miserably. She must know how beautiful she was, he decided, but try not to flaunt her beauty like less beautiful girls would do on a regular basis. Like Jessica, whose thoughts had driven him mad since they had first arrived at Forks high school.

He was now completely tuned out from whatever his brothers were discussing, which was probably something stupid and irrelevant like who would win in a fight between the two of them. His eyes kept studying her body. He couldn't tear them away from his amazing specimen of the female gender. Absolutely amazing, for a human. He tried to tune in on what she was thinking. Then he realized he could not hear her thoughts in the buzz of all the students around thoughts around him. 'How strange?' He thought. He tired to concentrate harder…. Still nothing.

He new it was stupid, how could a vampire ever be interested in a human, but he noticed everything about her. How her jaw was locked in the frustration. Her cheeks were tinged pink from blushing, and he wondered what had caused her embarrassment. Her fists were clenched tight in what seemed to be annoyance. There was a fresh graze on her left knee and a alight trickle of blood dribbled downwards which could explain to her slight limp. As soon as he noticed the blood, he felt the venom, salivating in his mouth. Then with a sudden change of wind direction, the smell of blood swept towards him and he was instantaneously hit, with the intoxicating smell of blood which made him Hungary for the girl in more ways than one. The second was extremely dangerous for him and for her. He was drawn towards her like a moth to the flame. He started walking towards her without realizing it. He didn't give a thought to his family as he planned how to seduce her and take her into the woods on the east side of the school so that he could savor every last drop of juicy warm blood in that gorgeous body.

He took another step, when suddenly Jasper and Emmet had each grabbed either side of his arms in death grips. "No, Edward." Jasper whispered firmly. "What the hell are you thinking?" Emmet growled. Then suddenly Alice appeared out of nowhere. "Edward, why the hell did I just see you killing that Swan girl? How could you even think that? You have way more control than that! How could you risk our secret?" The wind changed direction as quickly as it had before and Edward looked back at the pretty girl. The invigorating scent that beckoned to him had disappeared. She suddenly looked up and their gazes locked. His heart did three cartwheels and a back flip and he and her and their entire world momentarily stood still….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks so much to my two lovely reviewers; **EnderACullen and Loz' 93 this chapter is dedicated to you. sorry this chapter is so short, i just havent had time over the last week because of my school play and the 48hour film festival last weekend and schools been pretty hectic. but anyway heres somthing short to keep you going in the meantime. hope you enjoy:

**Disclaimer**(sorry i forgot to put one on chapter one) Okay here it goes: I do not own anything from the twilight saga no matter how much i wish i did, i don't it all belongs ot The amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer.

If you can, listen to Queen's 'Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy' during this chapter, it was my inspiration lol :)

**Chapter two: (Bells POV)**

Bella looked up, suddenly aware of a pair of eyes following her. When she saw who it was she froze. Was he really looking at her? Bella looked the other way to check he wasn't looking at someone else, there was no one there, her heart fluttered, she could feel the sudden heat as her cheeks reddened all over again, she looked back at him gazing into his light topaz eyes. He was still staring at her, she double checked again but this time when she turned back to him, he was less than a meter away. As if in a dream, she took a step toward him, but her left knee, which was still stinging sharply, caught her off guard and she stumbled. But he had quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from toppling to the ground. He helped her regain her balance. Her cheeks were absolutely burning now, "hey!" he said.

'Oh my God!' she thought, mind racing, 'he's talking to me.'

"Hullo" she replied softly, almost in a whisper. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Um yeah, um fine…thank you."

Pinch me I'm dreaming, Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous guy in the school, no, wait….the world…. is talking to me….and holding my arm, she thought glancing at his firm but gentle grip he had on her arm just above her elbow, he seemed to have realized he was still holding her arm too. He let go as if holding a hot potato. Feeling slightly disappointed, she tried to think of something bright, but cool and a little funny to say, but her brain had let her down, instead she just kept gazing stupidly for what seemed to be an eternity at his handsome face. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Yeah" she replied, amazed he knew her name, "But I, er, prefer Bella." He smiled a handsome half smile, which made her heart skip a beat, and he smirked as if in on some inside joke that she was not. "That's a pretty name, unusual, but pretty. It suits you." He paused as if listening to something that she could not hear. "Well I guess I'll see you around Bella" He smiled that half smile again and she decided that it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "It's been, wonderful, talking to you, Edward" she said, her melodious voice slightly stumbling uncertainly over her words, blushing hotly, again. And before he could say anything more, she said goodbye and bolted to her red truck.

**Please tell me what you think; review review review : ) **

**It is going to go somewhere soon, im just getting the characters sorted out and then we will get into the plot, i have a few ideas but im open to suggestions.**

**lots of love ellabella13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; Not Stephenie meyer, never will be, yada, yada, yada... happy? ;)**

**_A/N: Hey, just another short update...(nawty me, ment to be homework lol... Oooops!) ahwell sorry its so short, i'll try give you another one, a longer one, a much longer one in the weekend. Long weekend... YAY!! :) _**

**_hope you enjoy it, please review!! pretty please? with a cheery on top?_**

Dedicated to: my last chapte's reveiwers; EnderACullen and lemonsilk. you guys rock, this is for you, and i'm sorry this is so short again, I am such a hipocrit, i hate it when people only write short chapters lol. sorry again. anyway this is for you so enjoy:

**Chapter three: (Edwards POV)**

He watched her run to her truck in awe of her beauty

He watched her run to her truck in awe of her beauty. Sure her looks and grace were not that of a vampire, but she had (somehow) captivated him, and it was not just the scent of her blood that drew him to her. He could not grasp the feeling that he was feeling, it was one he could not remember experiencing in his entire existence. "Oh my. Edward, you love her!" whispered a fascinated Alice. "How is that possible? She is human" Edward replied. "So? What does that mater? You love her. And she loves you. She could be your mate. Oh my. I have to tell Carlisle and Esme. They will be ecstatic." She said searching in her purse for her cell phone. "Alice. Stop. I don't love her. Her blood…it's just… it calls to me…its intriguing. I've never wanted anyone's blood more than hers. The smell. Did you smell it? " Alice looked at Edward with a knowing look. "La Tua Cantante" she murmured. "What?" he asked confused, trying to listen to her thoughts. 'She is your singer. Her blood calls to you. It is the sweetest blood you will ever taste in your entire existence. Every Vampire has at least one, La Tua Cantante. It is quite rare to find though. Most of us go our entire existence with out finding it.' She thought briskly, "and you know this how?" he asked, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet, rolling their eyes at only hearing part of the conversation. Ignoring them Alice continued with her thoughts; "One of Carlisle's books from the Volturi. You should read them." She teased. "I have read them. Of course. I remember now. La Tua Cantante, hmmm. We should go, school is well over. Lets go home, I want to talk to Carlisle"

Edward led the way to the Silver Volvo which sat patiently alone. His striking siblings followed suit, chatting amongst themselves as his thoughts dwelled on Bella, and the way her blood called to him. 'I must ignore the monster inside of me. I am not a monster. He thought over and over again, as he struggled to not follow Bella's scent to her home where he would quench his aching thirst. As he pulled out of the school road and on to the main street which would lead out of town toward their secluded country manor, at the back of his mind, he remembered the warmth of her skin when he had saved her from falling, and the fluttering of her heart, and the redness of her full lips as she had smiled at him….

**Again sorry it's so short, but i really had to be quick and get it out of my head so i could continue with my homeworl. please make my day and review :) it'll make me really really happy :) **

**lots of love ellabella13 xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**_A/N Hey there to all my favourite readers, this is for all my reveiwers. This is my longest chapter yet. One thousand five hundred and somthing words. :) hope you enjoy it. please review_**

**Chapter four **

**_Bell's POV_**

Bella sat in the rocking chair in her room, all snuggled up in her purple rug. It was cold. And she hated the cold. She desperately missed Phoenix and the warmth and the sun. 'oh how wondrous the sun is' she thought miserably. In her lap sat, open, her battered copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, she was half way through for what must be the thousandth time. But for the last few moments she had been unable to concentrate on the beautiful lyrics. Her mind kept turning to Edward Cullen. Edward. Such an old fashion name. She had never, ever met someone called Edward before. But yet it suited him. Somehow.

He was gorgeous, with his topaz eyes and bronze hair. Flawless pale skin, tall and skinny but not lanky, instead, (and she blushed at the thought of this) she imagined a firm and well-built toned body underneath that black turtle neck. Maybe even abs…. definitely abs. 'Mmmmh' she sighed. He really was a Greek god. Beautiful. It was impossible for someone to really look like that. But yet now that she thought about it, he and his four siblings all looked like super models. Bella had never met their parents but from what she had heard from the other students at school Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme were also incredibly stunning.

Bella stroked the cover of her favorite play and remembered the look on Edwards face when he had talked to her today. His eyes were smoldering. They almost seemed to turn to gold. 'Impossible.' She whispered, shaking her head dismissively. How would you describe the expression his perfectly carved face held? He looked….almost hungry for something. It was quite dazzling. She had been extremely surprised at him been so close to her. Apparently none of the Cullen's had anything to do with anyone but themselves.

She could not believe that he knew her name, well actually, that was stupid, she had just started at school three weeks ago and all of her teachers but one had made her stand up (bright red) in front of her classes and introduce herself. But Edward Cullen new her name. He new her name. He had even touched her arm. She closed her eyes relishing in the memory of his skin against hers. The zap of electricity that had jolted through her at his touch. Why was his he so cold? She remembered suddenly. His skin had felt as cold as snow. And he had let go abruptly when he realized that he was still holding her arm. 'Strange.' She thought. Edward. Edward Cullen. She pictured his beautiful face once more. How she wished she could stroke his marble smooth cheek, and run her fingers across his lips. 'What on earth am I thinking?' she cried out loud. 'I can't be in love with him. That's ridiculous.' She got up from her rocking chair and stood in front of the mirror on the dresser, looking at herself, scrutinizing the image before her. "Why would someone, as gorgeous as him, ever be interested in something as plain as me?" she asked out loud.

**_Edwards POV:_**

"Carlisle I have never wanted anyone's blood, nor found it as hard to resist as Bella Swan's. It was…calling to me, begging me. I couldn't stand it. The scent was….indescribable." Edward explained to his Adopted father. "I think Alice is right. It must be La Tua Cantante. Perhaps it would be best if I did not return to school. For our safety and for Bella Swan's. Maybe I should leave. Go to Alaska to the Denali Coven for a while. I would be welcome their…I know how much it would hurt Esme, but I don't think I could stop myself if I came into contact with her again….. I just….I don't want to be a monster." His voice had dropped to a whisper and his father could tell how much pain he was in. "Edward, give yourself a little more credit than this. I know how hard it is. I once came across my own La Tua Cantante, myself. You are stronger than this. There is no need to leave. You will overcome this. We will support you. You belong here, with us. With Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet and myself. We are your family. You will not give in to this." He whispered fiercely. Carlisle embraced his son lovingly. "You can do it." If Edward had tears to cry, they would be pouring. His love for his family overwhelmed him. "Your right." he managed to whisper.

It was the middle of the night, and Edward was sitting in his room, on his black leather couch, listening to Clair DeLune. His thoughts revolved around Bella. Her smile, the intelligence in her wide chocolate eyes, the silkiness of her long brown hair, the warmth of her skin, the redness of her cheeks when she had blushed….the sound of her beating heart as it pumped that sweet smelling blood around her body, the sight of her light pulse of her throat, her enticing scent of lavender or freesia. She really actually was quite beautiful. What really interested him in her was that he could not hear what she was thinking. That had never happened before. Right from the moment of his change from human to vampire he had always been able to hear the thoughts of everybody around him. It was his 'gift' as Alice's was the gift of sight, of which she could see the future. His gift of course was extremely helpful but could also be extremely annoying. There were, after all, just some things that no one wanted to know. Over the years he had learned to block some of the voices out and be able to focus on particular ones. Perhaps he just had not been listening or focusing properly.

The next thing he knew, he had the urge to find out. He took of, from his room at the speed of light, towards Bella's house, following her scent once he got to the school. When he came close he slowed down, creeping silently yet gracefully towards where he assumed her bedroom was. He scaled the wall of the house to a balcony and an open window. Her scent hit him straight away, as did the sound of her heart, from which he could tell she was fast asleep. This was obviously the right place. He sat on the open window sill ignoring his urge to enter the room and drink the sweet juicy blood which called to him so badly. His genuine interest somehow managed to hold the urge at bay. He focused intently on the small sleeping figure in the dark room before him. He listened with all his attention, but from her came nothing. The only thoughts he could hear was the dreams of Charlie, her father in the bedroom down the hall. And the thoughts of Alice, wondering what the hell he was doing outside Bella Swan's bedroom window in the middle of the night. He had not, with his vampire hearing and other senses heard her creep up onto the balcony behind him. "I can't hear her thoughts Alice." He murmured in a voice so low that it was inaudible to the human ear. "She intrigues me. Her sweet blood calls to the monster inside me, but yet she intrigues me because I cannot hear her thoughts. I would have liked to know what she was dreaming." She looked visibly relieved. "You will tell Carlisle when you come home. See you in the morning." She replied also as quietly with a smile on her face. "She will be safe from you. You will not hurt her." She whispered, and then slipped away silently into the night. He was relieved. He did not want to hurt this innocent girl. He continued to watch her from the open window. Listening to her light breathing and heartbeat was quite peaceful. He soon found that after a few hours his vampire urges did not bother him as much. He studied her pale heart-shaped face in the moonlight which had appeared through the usual clouds and shone through her window. He soon became aware of male urges that he had thought no longer possible for him. He wanted to enter the room and wrap his arms around this fragile girl, stroke her hair and caress her cheek. Perhaps Alice had been right, at school. Perhaps he was starting to fall for her. "Edward" he froze. Her catching him on her window sill in the middle of the night would not be good. But he realized that she was talking in her sleep. If he could blush, he most probably would. He felt embarrassed at how he had felt at her saying his name. He wondered for the millionth time this evening what she was thinking. Why would she be saying his name? Was she dreaming about him? There was something in his frozen un-beating heart that hoped she was. And that she was thinking similar thoughts to what he was thinking. Who was he kidding? He is a vampire and she is human. He would put her life at risk every moment he was with her. He could not let himself get close to her. He could not put this angel's life at risk. He was a selfish creature. That was one thing he knew for sure. But he could not risk harming beautiful Bella. With that last thought, he raced away towards his own home; the white house by the river. He would not come into any contact with her ever again. He would change the classes he shared with her, never speak to her. Not go near her. Never. Not Ever.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review. oh and check out the competition i've got going, its in celebration of the sneekpeek of the much awaited Breaking Dawn. I tell you I cannot wait for August 2nd. **

**happy reading, and writing.**

**lots of love, **

**ellabella13 :)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful readers, and hopefully new ones too. :)**

**hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. somthings finaly starting to happen lol**

**enjoy:**

**Chapter Five: Bells POV**

Bella woke in the morning to sunshine. She lay in bed basking in the welcomed warmth. Today was Saturday. That meant no school. No work. None of the other students that made her feel so different. And no Edward. That was the only downer, unfortunately.

Reluctantly she stumbled out of bed into the shower. Feeling a lot more refreshed she made her way down to the kitchen to make breakfast, seeing the note left from Charlie, her father, that he had gone fishing, made her relax even more. She still had not gotten use to living with her father again, and she liked to spend her Saturdays alone.

Bella decided to cook chicken Alfredo pasta for dinner and so took some chicken out of the deep freeze to defrost. Seeing as it was sunny out, she decided to catch up on the laundry and so four loads later it was done and hanging out

She had finished all of her chores and homework by early afternoon and then had no idea what to do. 'Well I might as well enjoy the sunshine' she muttered to herself, deciding to go for a walk.

After leaving a note to Charlie, she decided to walk to the town's park. She liked parks. They were peaceful and pretty. Although Bella didn't particularly love the great outdoors she could not help but admire the beauty of it. And relaxing in the sun, reading a book for the rest of the afternoon was exactly her cup-of-tea.

The park was only a twenty minute walk away from where Charlie (and now Bella) lived. There were, thankfully, no hills. She ambled along enjoying the fresh air. She could not help but smile. She was in such a good mood.

She finally made it to the park, and found a bench to sit on that was drenched in the warm sun. It was days like this that made her miss Phoenix. She used to sit in the park near her house and read in the sun all the time. It had been her favorite pastime. She pulled out her battered copy of Romeo and Juliet, finding her bookmark and continuing on from where she left of.

Soon she was at her favourite scene. Act two, scene two. She shifted to make herself more comfortable and then re-immersed her self in the play;

Romeo: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?  
Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

Bella whispered Juliet's next line "Ay me" knowing exactly how Juliet had felt at Romeos words. If only Edward Cullen would perform this beautiful poetry to her from the bottom of her balcony. She could imagine it. The image of Romeo in Bella's mind's eye had never been clear until now. It was Edward Cullen. He was her Romeo. Even if he didn't know it.

She sighed, and decided to go home. It would be dark in a couple of hours and Charlie would be home and she still had to make dinner. She started the short walk home, but soon begun to feel uncomfortable. Like someone was watching her. She could feel the intense gaze that watched her, on her back. She turned around but could see no one. 'You are imagining things' she mentally insisted to herself and out loud; 'I am going mad.' The uncomfortable feeling never left her as she continued to walk. She knew Charlie would not be home if someone was following her and she knew no one around anywhere nearby that she could go to for help. She didn't even have a cell phone.

As she rounded the next corner, where there were less houses and lots of forest coming up. She caught a glimpse of someone not too far behind her. She did not recognize this person and this started to scare her more. She rounded the next corner, and could see that he was getting closer still. She began to walk even faster, than her brisk walk. Wondering if she should drop her shoulder bag, and maybe he would stop, thinking he had scored some cash. She then remembered the shortcut through the forest. It was a narrow deer path that led towards a tiny footbridge that was always slippery due to the nearly constant rain. It would be a risky move, but if she dropped her bag, and made a run for it she might be able to make it. It was her only chance. She suddenly broke into a sprint dropping her bag on the side of the road in the process. As she entered the forest she looked behind her to see the man who had been behind her had also broke into a sprint.

She was truly petrified now, and kept looking behind her, to see how far behind he was. as she turned back she saw a log and realized that it was to late, she would trip and fall and then who knows what he would do to her…..

**EdwardsPOV:**

Edward was sitting at his piano, his hands dancing along the keys, which resulted in harmonious music to fill the room. He was contemplating whether or not to run to his meadow, to enjoy the last hour of the warm sun. then suddenly he saw Alice's thoughts as she saw a vision of what would soon happen. The next thing he knew, he was filled with intense rage, anger and panic. As the vision, that had brought him to his knees ended he and Alice both looked at each other with eyes wild with fear. "Bella" they simultaneously whispered.

**whats going to happen next? hope you enjoy the cliff-hanger :P dont hate me too much. **

**please make my day and review :) **

**thanks for reading**

**love ellabella13**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, please don't hate me. I know that this is extremely short, but i feel that it is necessary for effect. and in honesty im a bit unsure of what to happen next. This is my way of Bella finding out about the vampires in this story. but im not sure if she should be bitten or not next chapter. thats what is taking so long. so this is to keep you going. tell me if you have any ideas okay? sorry again :( but enjoy the suspense lol :)**

**_Disclaimer: twilight belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer_**

**Chapter Six:**

Bella hit the log at full speed. She felt her body somersault through the air head over heels. Then as she landed she heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking and immediately felt the immense pain in her left arm. But the pain was nothing compared to the fear she felt as she heard the oncoming footsteps of her follower. She heard the footsteps start to slow. In a matter of seconds he would be upon her. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Then the next thing she knew he was on top of her. She looked fearfully into the eyes of her attacker. But he couldn't be human she thought, they were blood red and radiated evil. Her attacker smiled wickedly; "I am going to enjoy tasting your blood girl, I have never before come across such a sweet scented meal before. You, I am sure, will be well remembered for your taste." He leant down to bite the pale soft skin of her neck, Bella tried to flinch away but couldn't as she was frozen in sheer horror at what was about to happen to her...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this is not that long either, but it should suffice for now. I just want to let you all know; Yes I do know that this is told in third person narration. When I say Bella's or Edwards POV, I simply mean that it is told in third person narration but in their limited point of view. You only get their side of the story that way. **

**Hope you enjoy. Please make my day and review. Oh, and I have started another story, which I had in my head could Bella's choice. Check it out, it should be quite good. :)**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Bell's POV:**

The face with the evil red eyes continued to get closer and closer. The mouth opened and she could see the saliva dripping from the perfect white teeth that formed the attacker's mouth. In her terror, Bella could not help realize that this red eyed monster was quite attractive. (Except for the eyes.) He was quite beautiful. But this thought was quickly disregarded as she realized she was about to die. How? She did not know. But she could see that this attacker, who despite his good looks, had to b something less than human, was intent on killing her.

She realized that this was it and wondered why she was not seeing her life flash before her eyes. Instead she was seeing her attacker's teeth get closer and closer to her throat, as if in slow motion. She felt the teeth finally touch her jugular and start to tighten and become painful when all of a sudden she heard a shocking sound of thunder clap right above her.

Then the next thing she knew her attacker was no longer on top of her. She was been helped up by someone, she could not recognize in the dark and immediately began to pull away. She winced in pain at her left arm. Then the person, a girl, whispered; "its okay Bella, everything is going to be okay." Bella didn't even register that this stranger knew her name as she looked in the opposite direction at another thunder clap. There, lit by moonlight was Edward Cullen, fighting with her attacker. As she stared in horror at what she witnessed she knew that this scene, if she continued to live past this night, would haunt her nightmares forever.

She watched the boy, whom she had daydreamed about, longingly, for the past few days, fight her attacker. And she realized she had been right; he was something less than human and the boy she loved was not at all a boy either. She watched, dazedly, their extreme speeds and heard their fierce growls as they fought. She flinched at every clap of thunder their marble bodies made when they collided. She shrunk slowly to the ground, again, in shock as she watched Edward rip her attacker into many pieces that moved around on the ground, until Edward, and the girl (who had held her throughout most of her shocking ordeal, who had turned out to be Alice, Edward's sister,) gather up all the pieced of moving body parts, place them in a pile and set them alight.

They both turned to look at her. Edward's eyes were riddled with shame and anger. It was at that moment that Bella realized how deep her love for Edward went. She now knew his secret. He was not human. But that did not matter. Watching him destroy the stranger did not make her fear him, or make her think any less of him. His pain that she could see evident on his face made her want to hold him tight and kiss it away. Which she found herself doing. She clambered of the cold damp earth and walked slowly, but deliberately towards him. Neither he, nor Alice moved. They looked shocked to see her coming to them. They must of expected her to run screaming blue murder, she thought wryly.

Bella closed the distance between her and Edward. She brought her unharmed hand to his face, where her fingers caressed his perfect cheek. She leant on her tiptoes towards him, and gently touched her lips to his, and let them linger there a moment. He pulled away in confusion, staring at her incredulously. Bella's heart sunk at his reaction. "I'm sorry… I just… thank you, for saving me." She stuttered.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter eight, just letting you know that i may have a chance to update one more time, but that will be it until te end of july as I am going away. so sorry to all my faithful readers, but i will try to make the next chapter real good and long and i wont leave you with any cliffhangers. thanks for reading, please continue to do so, and if you really love this story you will review after reading this lol :) please do, it makes me smile. _**

**_Disclamer: don't own it._**

**Chapter eight**

**Edwards POV:**

Edward was stunned as Bella's full lips lingered sweetly on his. He could hear Alice's thoughts crying gleefully; "I told you so, I told you so." He could not believe that she would be so close to him, let alone kissing him, after what she had just witnessed him do. He had let her discover their secret in order to save her life, but he had expected her to run, screaming. Not kiss him. She was human, for crying out loud! He was a vampire. And no matter how much he had enjoyed her sweet lips on his. No matter how right it had felt, He could not let this happen. He could not put her in danger that she would be in if he let her be to him what he wanted her to be; his. Physically, spiritually, mentally and….. sexually. (He unwillingly admitted to himself) A Vampire could never have a relationship with a human. It was just never meant to be.

His eyes had gazed wistfully into hers. They were a beautiful chocolate brown and glistened with intelligence. The feeling he felt as he gazed entrancingly at her was one of deep affection. He was surprised by how much he cared for her and could just not help himself. He stepped forward and wrapped his marble arms around her petite body. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "My arm hurts" she winced slightly, "I think I've broken it." As he looked at her arm he realized that it was indeed broken when he saw the odd angle it was bent and the huge lump that was sticking upward. He felt anger, he had not thought possible as he realized that the attacking vampire had done this to her and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I better take you to the hospital then." He muttered, then asked; "Alice could you please run and get the car." "Sure thing." She replied and then she disappeared at the speed of light from Bella and Edward's gazes. Edward turned back to Bella. "I am going to lift you up and carry you to the car so you don't move your arm, is that okay." She seemed to hesitate for a second, then murmured; "that's fine. It's just that, well, I hate hospitals." Edward could not help but laugh, "You are more worried about a hospital than vampires?" he snorted. She looked at him strangely. He could not pick her expression. "Ah, so that's what you are." she replied softly. He tilted his head and looked at her perplexedly. "You, Isabella Swan are a very strange girl. You are afraid of hospitals but not of monsters that want to…." He cut off as he realized what he had been about to say. "Suck every last drop of blood out of cold lifeless body?" she finished for him, laughing. He was again shocked by her; "You shouldn't laugh and joke about such things. That's exactly what would have happened to you if Alice hadn't seen it and we didn't decide to come and save you. " he said shortly.

Then he scooped her up, before she could say anything more. "I am going to run fast to the car, now." she laughed her musical laugh; "This should be interesting." He could not comprehend how she could be so relaxed after nearly being killed, and then seeing the nomad be ripped to pieces. She had seen exactly what he was capable of, yet still, here she was, in his arms, head resting on his chest, arms loosely wrapped round his neck, sighing contentedly. She completely baffled him. Perhaps this was why he found her so interesting. Perhaps this, although he wouldn't admit it, was why he was falling in love with her.

**Hope you enjoyed it. please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! missed you all, but i had an awsome holiday. hope you enjoy Chapter nine. OMG I loved Breaking Dawn!! It was Awsome!!**

**Disclaimer, all belongs to S.M. **

**Please review :)**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Bellas POV**

Bella gazed upwards at the beauty that was Edwards face and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so right to be where she was right now; in his arms. Then when he took off as fast as he did towards the car, wherever it was, she felt the fear, that she had felt before Alice and Edward had arrived, come flooding back into her. Her eyes were wide and the cold air stung like needles. She couldn't breath. Finally he stopped and gently set her in the back of the car, but before anything else could happen she could feel her self falling. Falling out of the open car door and falling out of consciousness as she fainted.

Her eyes fluttered open. The room around her looked unfamiliar. Every where was white, and there was no one around. As she looked down at herself, and saw her arm in a cast and a needle drip in the other, her memories came flashing back. Edward, blood, stranger, Alice, death…. Vampires. Edward, beautiful Edward, and the rest of his family (she could only assume) were vampires. Of this one thing she was now absolutely sure. Also she realized she was 'unconditionally and irrevocably' in love with him. She realized this because the feeling that she should have felt for him, after what she had just witnessed, would not draw a feeling of calmness and rightfulness that she experienced upon Edwards arrival. The feeling that she should have felt as she watched him rip the stranger to pieces should have been terror. But yet all she felt was love and gratitude for them saving her life.

'How are you feeling?' a velvet voice asked softly. She glanced up and happiness and relief flooded through her. There he was, the love of her life, surrounded by not only Alice, but Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and two other people, a stunning women and man, who she could only guess to be the very-much-talked-about Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. She saw Edward glance at Jasper as though sharing a private joke, before a heart-fluttering crooked smile appeared on his face. Bella then realized that she was simply staring like an idiot at them instead of answering Edwards's question. 'Umm, okay, considering I'm in hospital.' She managed to croak out. The women she assumed was Esme took a cup and filled it with water, and came over to Bella and helped her to drink. "Better?" she murmured softly. 'Much, thank you.' Bella stuttered nervously. Jasper cleared his throat and suddenly she started to feel more at ease. Alice looked at everyone and then began to speak; "Bella, we have not been formally introduced. My name is Alice, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle… and of course you have already met Edward." she glanced at Edward and he took over. "Bella, I am so deeply sorry for what you had to witness. I apologize, but there was no other way of saving you. This is difficult, very difficult, Alice has come up with a cover story to explain your injuries. Your Father is down the hall filling out paper work, we cannot stay long, but I gather you must know what we are now and I am begging you for the sake of my family, to forget this, and never tell anyone what you saw." He hesitated and was about to continue with his speech before Bella cut him off; "I won't. No one would believe me anyway, but I won't, I promise." Jasper was the one to reply; "We are counting on the fact that no one will believe you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and left the room, closely followed by Emmett. Jasper followed him and Esme looked after them, clearly pained at something. "Get well soon, Bella dear." And with one last glance at both Edward and Carlisle she followed also.

Carlisle began to look over her charts and Edward looked as if he was about to leave also. "Edward, please. Don't go, yet." Bella whispered. He looked at her, his expression tortured. Then he nodded at Alice, who sat at the foot of her bed, and he sat on the chair on her bedside. She reached for his hand, and smiled, at the icy touch of his hand in hers. "Thank you Edward" and she knew that he understood all of what she was thanking him for. They gazed deeply into each others eyes, as if speaking some private conversation that no one else could hear. 'I love you' she thought. And his golden eyes seemed to say that he knew. She turned to Alice and Carlisle and saw that they had both silently left the room.

Edward understood the unasked question; "subtly giving us time alone." Bella glanced at him, and pulled his hand to her lips, which she kissed softly. "Can I ask you something?" she asked uncertainly. "Certainly. I am surprised it took you this long." He replied. And so she began to unleash all the questions that were troubling her mind, so that she could gain at least a little understanding of what was happening.


End file.
